killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Kill Friends and Influence People
How to Kill Friends and Influence People is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Killjoys and the season finale, as well as the twentieth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired September 2, 2016 on Syfy and Space. The team joins forces with an old enemy in a desperate bid to thwart the Level Six plan for The Quad. Summary On Lucy, the team, along with Fancy Lee, are confronted by three Black Root officers who are on the hunt for Khlyen. Khlyen reveals himself, and kills the three Black Root agents with a special serum he developed as a toxin for Level 6 Agents. Khlyen tells the team that he is a Hullen, the amalgam of Humans and the microscopic organism that is part of the Green Plasma. He also tells them that if they can get this toxin into the green plasma source, they should be able to save The Quad from total destruction by the Hullen. Khlyen tells them that Aneela has a source of the plasma in a secret storage area and that they need to find it. Meanwhile, Delle Seyah Kendry receives a message from Khlyen telling her that his race will be descending on Old Town momentarily to retrieve the rest of the plasma that was taken from them. He sets up a time to meet her in Old Town. Dutch, with the help of Alvis at the Scarback Monastery, look for clues in the Scarback Scriptures and are able to identify the location of an Arkyn tree in the Crow Nebula at Archive – a high security bank. Dutch and Khlyen, with D'avin and Fancy posing as their body guards, go to Archive to find the plasma tree and infect the plasma. While D'avin and Fancy Lee take out the security forces in the Lobby, Dutch and Khlyen take out the security forces sent to stop them. They manage to find and access Aneela’s vault where the tree is, however the toxin doesn’t work on the green plasma. Khlyen realizes that he must inject himself and use his infected blood to destroy the plasma. He dies from the toxin, which leaves Dutch conflicted in her feelings about Khlyen and his death. The death of the Arkyn tree causes the Arkyn plasma inside all Level 6 Agents made on Arkyn to be rendered inert, making them merely human again. The team celebrates their victory in The Royale, and Johnny and Pree drink a toast in Pawter's memory. Then Johnny leaves, asking Pree to let the others know that he needs some time alone. Delle Seyah is waiting for Khlyen in an alley in Old Town when Johnny shows up. He faked the message from Khlyen in order to get her alone. He tells her that his actions are not in revenge for Pawter's death at her hands, but because he loved her, and then shoots her in the gut. Johnny leaves her slumped in the ally, bleeding out into the gutter. Knowing that he'll be chased for what he has done, Johnny boards Lucy to get his things and finds Clara there. Lucy called Clara to keep Johnny company while on the run. Back in The Royale, Dutch tells the others that she won’t stop until Aneela is stopped and that she knows she is the only one that can do it. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars *Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari *Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry *Rob Stewart as Khlyen *Thom Allison as Pree *Sean Baek as Fancy Lee *Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) *Stephanie Leonidas as Clara Additional Cast * Ava Laferriere as Young Yala * Jamillah Ross as Delle Seyah House Guard * Mark Sparks as Black Root Lieutenant * David Crowe as Black Root Guard * Katherine East as Black Root Guard * Richard Howland as Dej Serafan * Kunal Jaggi as Sick Worker * Howard J. Davis as Archive Guard (uncredited) Crew Directors * Peter Stebbings Writers * Michelle Lovretta (writer) * Jeremy Boxen (writer) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (supervising producer) * D.J. Carson (producer) * Trish Williams (consulting producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia * This episode has the most visual effects of all the episodes in the entire series to date, which includes Johnny and Lucy’s incredible spaceship dogfight!Killjoys Fun Facts: How to Kill Friends and Influence People * The title is a reference to the famous 1936 self-help book How to Win Friends and Influence People. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes